Living Nightmare
by Olive212002
Summary: Benji has trouble sleeping and the team notices
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

4 days, 13 hours, and 25 minutes was the last good night sleep Benji had gotten. Ethan, Brandt, Benji, and Luther had just completed a mission that took about a day and a half. The 4 of them were relaxing at the airport waiting for their plane to arrive to take them home. Luther and Brandt went to go get some food while Ethan and Benji found some seats and gladly took them.

Benji was exhausted and not 100% in the real world. He really hoped that no one had noticed yet. His lack of spirit to their conversations and how much coffee he took in one day was easy to notice yet, he held onto that string of faith that his team was oblivious to his lack of function. On some level, Benji knew that one of his fellow teammates (more like all of them) would notice the dark circles under his eyes or the way he consumed coffee in amounts that rivaled the others caffeine rates combined.

"You ok Benji?" Ethan spoke up pulling him out of his daze.

 _Great,_ Benji thought, _now you know_

"Yeah." he responded with as much energy he could use and using that one word drained him. He crossed his fingers hoping and praying that Ethan would just accept the answer that was given to him and leave him alone.

"You seem- "Ethan trailed off before finishing his thought, "tired."

 _I'm caught, just give up. They know._ Benji thought to himself.

"No, just relaxing." Benji gave smile that was supposed to fill Ethan with reassurance but did the complete opposite. After a few moments Ethan decided to leave Benji alone for now and watch from a distance how he is really doing.

Benji had dozed off for a few minutes before forcing himself to join reality again. Being tired was exhausting and was really taking a tole on him.

Brandt and Luther had appeared when Benji opened his eyes again for the 2nd time. They were sitting across from him and Ethan. He could feel the gaze of Ethan burn into his skull. Luther and Brandt had already fallen asleep after hearing that the flight was going to be delayed because of weather.

 _Great,_ Benji thought _more time in this airport with my team._ As much as Benji loved his team, he really didn't want to show them how tired he really was. He found a poster on the wall a few feet away from him and he started to read that repeatedly just, so his brain could do something besides long for the feeling of sleep.

After some time, their plane was ready to be boarding and the passengers were being called to board. Ethan, Luther, and Brandt all stood up once the announcer came on, but it took Benji a few more tries to stand up and not feel like passing out.

Slowly Benji sat up straight on the end of his chair and stood up. He paused for a moment waiting for the dizzy sensation to pass before starting to walk to the gate. He didn't get very far when his legs buckled from underneath him and he collapsed onto the ground. Luther, who was the closest one to Benji turned around immediately and went to check on him, it wasn't long before Ethan and Brandt appeared at his side as well.

"Benji?" Ethan asked trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. "Benji?!"

Benji's eyes were open but he wasn't seeing anything. His eyes were glazed over and it frightened Ethan, but he wasn't going to show it. Suddenly Benji's eyes focused and he shot upward. Ethan had his hand on his back in case he decided to pass out again. The three of them looked at him with concern written across their faces.

"S- Sorry" Benji stuttered.

"You ok?" Luther asked reaching his hand and grabbed Benji's shoulder to steady him.

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine. I just – I just stumbled. I'll be ok." Benji voiced hoping it would be convincing enough for everyone to leave him alone.

"You sure Benji? It looked-"Brandt started but got cut off by Benji who just wanted to go back to their apartment that the four of them were sharing.

"Yes! I'm ok. Let's get onto the plane." Benji pleaded.

His teammates exchanged looks before helping him to his feet and steadying him as they boarded the plane. Benji lead the way with Ethan close behind him followed by Luther then Brandt. They quickly found their seats and Benji plopped down in the chair before anyone could say otherwise. It wasn't long before the flight took off and the thought of sleep overpowered him and soon enough his eyes were closes and darkness welcomed him.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this first chapter let me know if you guys would like some more and some ideas to this story as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys but I forgot to mention that this story takes place after Mission Impossible: Fallout so heads up THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS!**

Chapter 2

 _He couldn't breathe, he could feel the rope around his neck tighten the more he struggled and the more he struggled the less air he had left. First the bomb and now this? Lane was going to haunt him the rest of his life. His toes could barely reach the box that was pushed underneath him. He needed to get down but how? He was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He was then handed a broken bottle that could be used to cut the rope holding him up by the neck and he got to work. It felt like it wasn't doing anything. This was going to take more time then expected, time that he didn't have. There was still a bomb that they had to defuse before time ran out. All Benji remembers is having the broken bottle in harn trying to get him down to suddenly not having the box under him holding him up and his vision started to go black. His head felt like it was going to explode. Then he went limp and his world went black._

"Benji?! Benji?! Can you hear me? Benji!" Ethan was yelling in a loud whisper trying not to disturb the other passengers on the plane but at this point he could care less. What are they going to do? Throw Ethan out of the plane?

It was when Benji started to breathe heavy that Ethan knew something was wrong with his friend. Benji's breath was sharp and rapid and suddenly he just stopped breathing. Sweat covered him like a blanket and he went limp. Ethan tried everything but couldn't shake Benji from his sleep; if you would call it that.

"Benji breathe!" Ethan raised his voice just loud enough that it woke Luther up from his nap. Brandt was still asleep in the far end chair.

"Ethan, you ok?" Luther leaned forward and saw Ethan's panicked state.

"Benji stopped breathing." Ethan didn't look at Luther as he pressed two fingers to Benji's neck and found a pulse (Thankfully). "He's alive." Ethan answered Luther's absent question.

"What do we do?" Luther asked.

"We need to wake him up." Ethan responded still trying to shake Benji awake.

Out of the blue, Benji's head shot up and inhaled a big amount of oxygen his lungs were lacking. Even though Benji was now awake and breathing, he still wasn't fully there. His gaze seemed to skim pass everything as his mind was trying to tell him that he wasn't back in that house in the village hanging by a rope from his neck.

"Benji, look at me." Ethan spoke, "Benji, I'm right here. Can you hear me?"

Benji's eyes were in Ethan's direction but both Ethan and Luther knew that Benji wasn't seeing him; he was seeing something else.

"Benji, come back to us." Luther spoke not knowing what else to do.

"Benji, its me. Ethan. Look at me Benji. Look at me."

Benji's gaze slowly came back down to earth, "Ethan?" Benji asked confused at how Ethan was there in the house with him if he went to go get the remote that was in a helicopter.

"Yes, It's ok Benji. You Ok?" Ethan asked and Benji's confused look never went away.

"But, how did we get here? What about the bomb? What about the remote? Where's Lane?" Benji spluttered out every question he had and it caught Ethan and Luther by surprise.

"Benji, Benji. We took care of that. We completed the mission. Everyone is safe. It's ok." Luther softly told Benji.

It took a few minutes but moments later Benji's mind had caught up with reality. Benji wiped away the sweat that still crowed his forehead and face.

"I'm sorry. I just- I didn't know what took over me. Sorry." Benji started to babble an apology.

"Benji, it's fine. I just want to know if you are ok?" Ethan grabbed Benji's shoulder.

All he could do was nod a unconvincing 'yes' before sheepishly turning his head away to look at the chair in front of him. Ethan will need to check Benji when they get back to the apartment. But for now, he just had to hope that Benji had just enough energy to make it there on his own. He knows that Benji is not one to draw attention to himself when it comes to his wellbeing. So, he was just going to have to wait and see.

 **Hello everyone! Please leave reviews I would love to see what you have to say about my story so far and maybe add something that you want to see and where you would like this story to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plane finally landed, and Ethan had his eyes glued to Benji the rest of the flight. He watched him as he unsteadily stood from his seat and used the chairs as supports to help him off the plane. Once they were free from the flying medal container they all, together, went to call a taxi. Benji was the slowest out of all of them but no one complained or even mentioned it. Instead they all slowed down, so they could walk with Benji, they didn't mind at all.

The car ride home was a blur, it seemed like hours yet seconds. Brandt had the key to the room they were staying in, so he leads the way up the narrow stair case, followed by Luther, then Ethan, then Benji. Ethan knew he made a mistake of not walking behind Benji up the stairs when all the sudden the three of them heard this crash behind them. All of them turn around almost instantly to see their friend had stumbled backwards and was now laying upside down on the stairs on his back.

"Benji!" Ethan runs down the few stairs that Benji had crashed upon. Brandt hands the keys to Luther and rush past to help Ethan carry Benji up the stairs while Luther opens the door to their apartment. Ethan and Brandt set Benji on the couch in the middle of the room and Luther hits the lights.

"Benji? Can you hear me?" Brandt asked the unconscious figure.

"Nothing seems to be seriously wrong with him. His not bleeding but he will be bruised and sore." Ethan says to both Brandt and Luther. "We just need to let him rest."

 _Fear flooded through his body. He didn't know what to do, not that he could do anything being strapped to a presser sensitive bomb. Sweat started to form on his forehead and temples. 3 minutes left until him and everyone around him would be nothing but a popped water balloon. Ethan finally showed up and that's when Lanes voice echoed in his head._

" _This is the end Mr. Hunt." Benji voiced for Lane. It made him sick. He could tell that Ethan had figured out that he was Lanes puppet; of course, he figured it out. Benji froze and almost stopped breathing when Ethan reached his hand towards the vest full of explosives that were sitting around his torso._

" _Careful." Ilsa whispered realizing what Ethan was doing. Benji watched Ethan closely as he saw the bomb and tried to think. Suddenly the voice came back into Benji's head that made his blood cold and his bones shake._

" _Two pounds of Semtex. Five hundred .30 caliber ball bearings. Your friend is sitting on a highly sensitive pressure trigger. So, no sudden moves." Benji could barely get the last words out, his voice was shaking, and he could hardly control it. He was terrified, and it was all Lanes fault._

" _your final test." Ethan spoke._

" _When Lane has what he wants, I kill you and Benji." Ilsa spoke so soft and calm, it made Benji sick, "If not, everyone dies."_

 _Benji could hardly function correctly. His jaw was clenched shut and more sweat started to form around his face. There was that voice again, a voice that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life._

" _No time to think Ethan." Benji repeated. "Have a seat please."_

 _He repeated what Lane was saying for what felt like forever he could even register what words he was repeating, nothing clicked. He looked down that the device at his chest. 30 seconds. Benji couldn't help but lose his stone-cold face of fear and replace it with a worried panicky look. He was going to die and so was Ethan and everyone around him. He felt like he could pass out._

" _Where is the disk?" he repeated and everything else went in one ear and out the other._

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _0_

Benji shot up from the couch he was placed on and took fighting stance and he scanned the room. His breath was heavy, and he was drenched with sweat. No one was there. He suddenly looked down at his chest, searching for the bomb that had been strapped to his chest just seconds before. He couldn't calm down and now he was shaking. He sat back down on the couch that was covered with two blankets and a small pillow. Benji sat alone in the dark, breathe still heavy. He brought his knees up to his chin and seemingly out of know where he started to sob.

Brandt was the first one to wake up. He stretched and sat on the edge of his bed for a few moments trying to recap what happened in the last 24 hours and it then hit him like a hammer to the head and he swiftly rushed into the living room/kitchen area to see how Benji was doing after that fall down the stairs. He still didn't know what was wrong with Benji, but he didn't think Ethan or Luther knew either.

Once he reached the living room area he looked towards the couch which they had placed Benji on just a few hours ago but he was no where to be seen. Brandt panicked and automatically switched into his military stance making sure that the room was clear before heading toward the hallway,he had just come from that held all the doors to the bedrooms. He picked up a knife from the kitchen on the way down the hall.

He past the first door, which was his room, and moved one to the next door which was Luther's bedroom. Brandt closed his finger's around the door handle and slowly opened it with his other had at read with the knife. Once the door was just about all the way open all Brandt could see in the dimly illumined room was Luther sprawled out on his bed fast asleep. He scanned the room before moving to the next one leaving Luther's door wide open.

Ethan's room was next, and Brandt did the same with Ethan's door as he did to Luther's door and slowly opened it. Just like Luther's room, Ethan's was dimly lit as well excepted, Brandt didn't find Ethan asleep on his bed like Luther. Instead he found Ethan with a gun pointing it at Brandt as the door slowly opened. Brandt held up both hands, knife still in hand.

"Ethan it's me." Brandt said not so much worried about the gun since he knew Ethan wouldn't shoot him, and more worried about where Benji was.

"Is everything alright?" Ethan asked almost sounding impatient and frustrated.

"I can't find Benji." Brandt responded putting his hands down.

"he's not on the couch?" Brandt shook his head, "have you tried his bedroom?"

"not yet, no." Brandt said feeling a bit foolish that he didn't check Benji's room first.

Ethan didn't say anything just looked at Brandt as if to say, _well let's go then, what are you waiting for?_

Brandt nodded and headed toward Benji's room and Ethan followed. Brandt didn't bother slowly opening Benji's door, instead he opened it swiftly and moved into the room as if there were enemies in there, but all that Brandt saw was Benji, on the floor shaking. His breathe was heavy and Benji's eyes were open.

Brandt didn't know what to do. This took him completely off guard and Ethan rushed past him and came to Benji's side.

"Benji? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Ethan placed a hand on Benji's shaking figure and another hand on his head as if that would stabilize him and stop him from shaking. "Benji. Can you hear me?"

Benji, though shaking, still could nod his head yes just ever so slightly assure Ethan that Benji was aware of his presence. Brandt join them at his side.

"Is he ok? What's the matter with him?" Brandt asked not daring to touch Benji incase he hurt him in some way.

"His having a panic attack." Ethan reported almost to calmly. "Go get me some water and a cold, wet wash cloth."

Brand rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and a wash cloth that had been lying around the place and ran it under cold water before rushing back to Benji's room.

When Brandt reentered the room, he saw that Benji was still shaking but not as much as he used too, and his breath had almost gotten back to a normal rhythm, but he was still drenched in sweat. Brandt handed the water and wet cloth to Ethan and Ethan took them without taking his eyes off Benji. He placed the cloth on Benji's forehead and the water at his side for now.

Benji finally stopped shaking and his breath was now steady. He was still warm, but the cloth had helped a lot. "You alright Benji?" Ethan asked in a soft voice that most of the time he never uses.

Benji nodded not daring to speak because of his dry throat. Suddenly Benji broke out into a coughing fit and went to sit up. He wouldn't have been able to make it up if it was just him but Brandt and Ethan both reached back and help Benji into sitting position where Benji caught his breath and Ethan offered him a bottle of water which Benji gladly took drinking the whole thing right then and there.

Once Benji set aside the empty water bottle Ethan and Brandt kept staring at him waiting for an explanation.

"Ethan, I-"Benji started worried that Ethan was mad and realized that he screwed up letting him and Brandt see him like that.

"I don't want an apology Benji; because there is no need. I just want to know what happened."

Benji looked worried and almost distressed. "I woke up on the couch and made my way to my room where I fell and not long after the two you showed up."

"How did you fall?" Brandt asked.

Benji went to explain but no words were able to form and escape past his lips.

"Benji." Ethan said in a most serious tone.

"I-I don't know. I-I-I just walked in a-and fell." Benji stuttered.

Ethan and Brandt looked at each other before Ethan let out a sigh. "Alright. Come on, lets get you something to eat." Ethan said as he and Brandt helped Benji to his feet and walked with him into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

o **Chapter 4**

Benji sat down at the counter with a sigh. Brandt took a seat next to Benji while Ethan was turn around making eggs at the stove.

Benji was too embarrassed to say anything. He wished he had the strength to stand up and walk back to his room where he could hide from everyone. How could he let his team see him like that?

No one said anything. Soon enough the eggs were ready and Ethan even divided the eggs onto 4 plates, giving Benji's plate a little extra. He slid a plate to Brandt and Benji and kept one for himself and set Luther's plate by the stove for when he woke up.

The three of them ate in silence for a few minutes until Benji finished his plate and decided that he had enough strength to get to the hallway. So, Benji, using the table and stool, stood up and looked at the hallway before taking on step after the other towards his bedroom. He could feel Ethan's and Brandt's eyes on him as he slowly made his way towards the hall.

Benji was very grateful that his legs didn't give out on his way back; he was also grateful that neither of his teammates followed him down the hall, the last thing he needed was babying.

Opening his door to his room he stumbled and fell on his bedroom floor hoping that no one heard his body making contact with the wood below him. He laid there for a few minutes finding no more strength to move; which was fine with him.

The light through his window laid on his back and the heat of the calming sun felt quit nice. He closed his eyes for just a moment breathing in deeply and forcing his arms to move but nothing happened. So Benji laid there for a while longer when abruptly his window shattered and 4 large men can crashing in.

Benji shot up finding some unknown strength and ran toward his door. He barely made it to his feet before one of the men was on top of him gagging him and binding his hands and feet.

Benji knew it was too late for him but if he could somehow alert the others maybe they could get out. Even though gagged Benji still made noise; so using even ounce of whatever he had left in him he let out as a roaring scream that he knew one of his teammates would hear. With that Benji got pistol wiped right across the head and the last thing he remembered was Luther and Ethan open the door to his room before trying to fight their way through the 3 other men.

 **I am so sorry that this chapter is really short. School has started up again and I had no clue what I wanted to do with the story but now that I have a story idea and its the weekend I should hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow or later today! Please let me know if you have any ideas you could share so you don't have to wait so long for me to come up with an idea and then having to try to put it into words. ha-ha. Thank you for all of your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He knew he shouldn't have let Benji out of his site. He should have stayed with him. Luther, Brandt and Ethan were all in Benji's destroyed room trying to figure out what the next move is.

"Who were those men?" Luther asked.

Ethan stayed quite for a moment before speaking up, "I don't know but they were skilled and fast. They knew we were here and they knew Benji was in here as well."

"Can't we track Benji somehow?" Brandt asked.

"No, it's not that simple. We don't have a tracking device on him and if we did they would have taken it off or turned it off somehow." Luther responded.

They were running out of time. It was about an hour ago that they took off with Benji and it took about 20-25 minutes for Brandt to find Luther and Ethan unconscious on Benji's bedroom floor with broken glass everyone and Benji nowhere to be seen.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Benji's head was throbbing and he couldn't register anything at all. Everything was fuzzy, it took a few minutes to finally have the world into focus but once he was in focus he wished it would go away; pain and tiredness started to radiate through his body. He was hanging from the ceiling, his feet not being able to touch the ground, in a damp underground bunker of some kind. The room he was about the size of a small basement and he feet were chained to the floor, so he couldn't move as much as he could have liked. His hands and wrist hurt like crazy, he wanted in some way or another to find a way to relieve the pain that was coming from his wrist but the more he moved to get away from the pain the more the pain followed.

Benji's heart was racing fast. He knew he was in trouble, deep trouble. With that in mind he heard footsteps walk down the stairs with rhythm and before Benji knew it, the man came from around the corner. It didn't take him long before he reached where Benji dangled.

"Good, you're awake." The man said almost formally, "we can get started. Come on in boys!"

3 other men walked into the room. It took Benji a little longer than it should have but these were the men that kidnapped him.

"So, tell me, Ethan Hunt-" the man trailed off. "how long has he been working with the IMF?"

Benji stayed silent.

"You are working for Ethan Hunt along with Luther Stickell and William Brandt, are you not?"

Benji was still silent.

The man sighed and nodded to one of the other men in the room who nodded back and started to come near to Benji until he punched Benji across the face once, twice, and a third time.

"What do you know about the IMF?" the man asked Benji

Still Benji was quiet, the man looked disappointed but calm and nodded to the rest of the men in the room before standing up and walking out. With that, Benji was left alone in a room with 3 armed men.

Man 1 stayed with Benji as man 2 and 3 walked away and came back a second later with a tray of tools and weapons.

Man 1 walked over the tray of things and picked up a knife. Slowly he turned around and walked over to Benji making sure that Benji could see what he was holding. He stood inches away from Benji with the knife pointed for some spot on Benji's chest. Suddenly, pain. Man 1 laid the knife on Benji's shoulder and slowly pushed down making him draw blood and the slowly ran the blade down Benji's chest, leaving a deep and huge gash on Benji's torso.

Benji bit his lip and tried not to scream. A few grunts here and there was all he was going to allow. Man 1 brought the knife up to Benji's face and placed the tip on his forehead and slowly cut down Benji's face drawing a deep blood to pool out of the gash.

"you ready to talk?" Man 3 asked standing in the background with man 2 watching the show. Benji was still quiet. "Answer me what I'm talking to you!" Man 3 suddenly got angry and started to charge in Benji's direction before he was about 5 feet away from Benji. "Answer me."

Benji just started at him keeping his mouth closed. He could feel sweat start to form on his forehead.

"ANSWER ME!" man 3 yelled startling Benji making him close his eyes for a second to gather himself again before opening them and looked back at man 3.

Out of know where man 3 pulled a gun out of his pants that was hooked onto his belt and shot Benji in the leg making Benji scream and cry out.

"ANSWER ME!" man 3 yelled to top Benji's mumbled scream he was trying to hold back.

"I'm not-" Benji trailed off trying to manage the pain that was radiating from his leg.

"Not what? Huh?" Man 3 asked grabbing Benji's head keeping it upright.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Benji found the strength to say with a somewhat steady voice.

Man 3 started at him for a lone while, clearly frustrated, before punching Benji across the face and letting his anger out on Benji like he was a punching bag. All of man 3 strength came down on Benji, hitting him across the face, abdomen and torso. Benji could nothing to defend himself as his hands were still chained to the ceiling; his wrists were bleeding and raw.

Benji hoped that he would be greeted by death soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Benji woke up from an unsettling unconsciousness. Pain filtered through his body. His shirt was removed, and his skin was covered with bruises and cuts from the previous beating. Dry blood had pooled on the floor from Benji's open wounds. Benji look down and examined what he could of his new wounds and saw goosebumps dancing across his skin. That's when he realized how cold he was. Everything was a blur and he could hardly see anything.

Benji's right pant leg was soaked in blood from his bullet wound that still hasn't stopped bleeding even though one of the men wrapped it with a cloth while Benji was unconscious.

Once Benji's eyes finally started to focus he notice that the 3 men were playing, what looked like to be cards at a table in the corner of the room with a few lamps around the table. Benji tried to be as quiet as possible not wanting to alert them that he was awake. It was the first time Benji had noticed what the 3 men looked like. Man 1 was blond and wore a t-shirt with dark jeans. Man 2 had ear rings and tattoos across his body. Man 3 always had a cigarette in his mouth.

Benji started to look around the room for something useful. All he saw was the tools used to conflict pain and nothing else.

 _Great._ He thought.

"Look who finally decide to wake up." tattoos said standing up from the table.

 _GREAT._ Benji thought again with a sigh.

"Don't give me that look. We are going to have some fun!" tattoos said noticing Benji's dread filled face.

Blondie and cigar looked as tattoos walked towards Benji with a smile picking up a 4 spiked whip and continued to walk in Benji's direction. Tattoos circled Benji a few times making him tense. Then out of the blue, Tattoos through his hand back and whip Benji across the back multiple times. Benji couldn't help it; he started to yell as tears slide down his check. His screams echoed through the bunker. Benji was ready to let darkness fall upon him before he was slapped across the face and awoken. It was then he looked up and saw Cigar with a hammer. His new 'toy'.

Cigar smiled before shoving the back end of the hammer into Benji's shoulder dislocating it. Benji yelped. Tears kept sliding down his face though he didn't want them to; but he couldn't control it. The pain was to much. Panic arose in him and he couldn't breathe. He was in so much pain and he couldn't think.

Suddenly the hammer came swinging down and smashed right into Benji's left knee breaking it instantly. Benji cry out and screamed until it was too much for him and he was lost into unconsciousness again.

"Nice going, you made him pass out again." Blondie spoke up.

"Worth it though." Cigar smiled before lighting another cigarette.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"could that work?" Brandt asked as Ethan was figuring out Luther's idea on how to track Benji.

"Yes, if we can hack into the security cameras around the building and see if they drove off in a car." Ethan said worried and frustrated.

"I'm already on it," Luther said. Ethan and Brandt gathered around Luther watching him as he worked and within a few minutes they had the footage of every security camera around them.

"Great work Luther. Now can you see where they took Benji?" Ethan asked.

Luther started to look through the footage one camera at a time. "Yes, but it's going to take some time." Luther said still working on what he was doing.

"how long do you think it will take?" Brandt asked.

"It depends on how lucky I am today." Luther responded, with that they left Luther alone to work.

It took almost an hour, but Luther was able to find Benji and where he was taken.

"They took him about 50 miles from here. Its going to take about an hour to get there with a car." Luther gave the news to the two of them.

"Well, what are we doing waiting around here for. Let's go." Brandt said collecting his gear and Ethan and Luther did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ethan had just finished loading gear in the back of the trunk of their car. Quickly he took his seat in the driver's spot and started the car before backing out of the parking space they were in and driving off like a mad man.

"Turn left." Luther directed Ethan from the passenger seat while Brandt sat in the back.

"Turn left." Luther said again, "Up here turn right."

It was quiet in the car and no one could say anything besides Luther saying were to go.

The ride took a lot longer than it should have.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blood covered both of Benji's legs and it felt like he didn't even have legs at all; Benji couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that his legs had gone numb.

The man in charged finally showed his face again as he, followed by Blondie, Cigar, and Tattoos, walked over to Benji pulling up a rusty old medal chair that had been sitting in the corner of the room since the time he got there.

"So, what can you tell me about the IMF?" the man in charged asked.

"No." was all Benji could say.

"No? No what?" The man mocked.

Benji stayed silent and the man grew impatient.

"You can either talk or I can break ribs with the same hammer the jacked up your knee." The man tried not to yell.

Benji just hung there looking at his blood that had been carelessly spilt onto the ground.

The man suddenly snapped and grabbed Benji by the neck cutting off air. Flashbacks suddenly filled Benji's head as he was taken back to the time Lane hung him by his neck with a rope and he almost died. Benji began to panic and couldn't breathe. He couldn't even grab the man's hands to try to pull them away from his throat.

He was strong enough to lift Benji higher off the ground relieving his wrists of pain for a small moment in time as he was suddenly dropped, and the rope cut into Benji's skin like a knife.

The man stormed out of the room knowing he wasn't going to have any luck with Benji, leaving him alone with Cigar and Blondie. Tattoos followed boss man to where ever they went when they left the bunker.

Cigar was smoking a cigarette (what a surprise) and Blondie had a baseball bat that was covered in barbed wire that had been tied to the bat.

Benji saw what Blondie held and let out a dreadful sigh. _This is what you get for becoming a field agent_ Benji thought to himself.

Cigar walked up to Benji and placed his burning cigarette against his neck using Benji as an ash tray. Benji clenched his teeth but didn't call out. Blondie slowly walked up to him and without wasting anytime slammed the bat right on top of Benji's ribs. He could feel a few of them break on the impact and Benji cried out wishing the pain would just go away. Blondie hit him again and Benji tried to move out of the way using his arms to lift his body and dodge the bat but all that he reserved was a dislocated wrist and a barbed wire bat hit him across the face. His nose broken instantly and started to bleed. His face and his body were covered with deep gashes and skin ripped from his body. Blood everywhere.

Benji didn't fight to stay conscious, in fact he welcomed the feeling of passing out; longed for it. But it wouldn't come. He would close his eyes for a second and Cigar would punch him in the abdomen bring him back to reality.

Tattoos appeared and started walking towards Blondie and whisper something in his ear while Cigar kept beating on Benji in the time being. Blondie then walked over to Cigar to tell him the news that he had just received.

"you sure?" Cigar asked Blondie in a hushed voice. Blondie nodded walking over to were Tattoos was wheeling in a machine over to where Benji still hung. Without saying anything Tattoos places 6 knobs onto Benji's body. Two on either side of his abdomen, two on either side of his chest, and the last two on his temples.

"Alright Benjiman Dunn, this is your last chance to saying anything about the IMF that might be useful to use. Anything about Ethan Hunt or his team and if you do, we have decided to let you go." Tattoos said with a steady voice.

Benji smiled as he shook his head from side to side. Tattoos just shrugged and turn the machine on and electricity coursed through Benji's body. Benji let out a gut-wrenching scream. Imminently once the machine was switched off Benji went limp as his head fell motionless against his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ethan, Brandt and Luther pulled up to this small abandon shack in the middle of now where.

"He should be right here." Luther said looking back at the screen in his lap.

Ethan got out of the car followed by Brandt. "Luther, stay in the car. We can talk through the coms." Luther nodded in agreement.

Ethan slowly opened the door to the shack and peaked inside before walking in. Brandt had his gun at the ready behind Ethan. There wasn't much in the shack, just 2 small rooms that had old cupboards. Ethan drew his gun and motioned for Brandt to take the next room to his left while he stayed in the remaining room.

"Ethan, I found something." Brandt said quietly over the coms. Ethan took one last look in the room he was in and meet up with Brandt who was standing over an opening in the floor gun pointed downward.

Ethan took a better look and saw that the hole had a ladder and was lit up at the bottom. Ethan descended into the hole and Brandt followed. Ethan reached the bottom and scanned the part of the room that he was in making sure that no one was there with them.

He slowly made his way to the only opening in that room that lead into the main part of the bunker. Ethan looked around the corner and saw 3 men siting at a table play some sort of game at the other end of the room. He hid behind the wall again and signaled to Brandt that there were 3 men possibly armed. Ethan counted down from 5 on his fingers and at 1 both Brandt and Ethan rushed out behind the wall and shot Tattoos in the head killing him instantly and shooting Cigar in the shoulder and Blondie unharmed.

That's when Ethan saw him; his friend; Benji. Hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, deep bruises littered his body, his left leg from the knee down dangled like a noodle, it didn't look like it was attached to the leg at all. Blood painted over him and his shoulder and wrist were bend at awkward angles. 6 knobs were attached to Benji's body and Ethan followed the wires to a heavy machine and instantly knew what that machine did. Ethan could see whip laces on Benji's back and sides. His nose was broken and had dried blood that ran down his face from his nose. He could see Benji's ribs and some of them broken. He saw the bullet hole in Benji's right leg and how badly it was bandaged up. Deep cuts across his face and chest with knife wounds around his body. Ethan hardly recognized him.

Brandt guarded the 2 men at the table while Ethan went over to Benji. Ethan felt for a pulse and it wasn't there. He couldn't find anything. Panic started to rise in him as he checked again, still nothing.

 _No, no, I'm not too late. No, I can't lose another teammate._ Ethan thought. Brandt had tied the 2 men up and rushed over to Ethan as he was about to cut Benji down. Brandt grabbed Benji and slowly lowered him to the ground as Ethan had cut the ropes.

Once Benji was laying flat on the floor Ethan immediately started CPR. Brandt sat there watching as Ethan breathed for there beloved teammate. They had no clue how long he had been without oxygen but still they tried to bring him back.

One minute had past and still nothing. Brandt could here Blondie chuckle in the background, "He's dead, I killed him myself." Without even looking Brandt pulled his gun out and shot Blondie in the thigh, the screams that Blondie made weren't enough to Brandt.

Suddenly out of nowhere Benji opened his eyes inhaling sharply and coughing before groaning into a sob.

"Benji!" Ethan was startled but relieved. "we need to get him out of here. Now!" Ethan said to Brandt who nodded and went to pick Benji up. Benji let out a yelp and a painful gasp, Brandt let go of Benji and looked at him for a moment before trying it again. He tried not to touch any wounds but Benji's body was littered in them there was no place you could touch that wasn't covered in deep purple or dark red.

Once Brandt had a hold on Benji around his torso he made his way to the ladder and started to climb. Ethan walked over to the 2 men tied back to back. He stepped on Blondie bullet wound and took joy in his screams.

"Who are you working for?" Ethan asked in a cold and dark voice at made chills run through your body.

"You can't make me talk." Blondie responded.

"You killed my best friend through brutal torture and beatings. I can make you do anything." With that Ethan stepped harder on the wound and drove a knife through Blondies shoulder and twisted it blade in circles make a bigger hole and making the man scream. Ethan broke and started beating the man to a pulp until he was a bloody mess and unconscious. Ethan then moved onto Cigar looked nervous and frightened.

Ethan put a hand on Cigars shoulder wound and dug his thumb into the hole, "Who are you working for?" Ethan demanded.

"Duane! Duane Moss! Please don't hurt me." Cigar pleaded.

"Thank you for the information." Ethan then took the same knife and dug it into the man's stomach for a long and painful death. Ethan then hurried up the ladder and meet Luther, Brandt and Benji in the car. Brandt and Benji were in the back seat as Luther was still in the same spot he was before leaving Ethan to drive the car and he headed straight for the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nothing made sense to Benji. He didn't know where he was. A slight beeping sounds echoed through his ears. _What is that?_ Benji thought. He didn't dare open his eyes in fear that one of the 3 men would see him and continue the torture.

His heart started to race faster and faster and he couldn't bring it back to its normal rhythm. Every breath was painful. His ribs cried for him to stop. He could feel everything, every joint that moved, every breathe he took, he felt it all.

 _Don't open your eyes_ He thought. The beeping behind him became faster and it scared him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he went to push it away, pain shot through his hand and shoulder, but he realized something, he wasn't chained up anymore. This was it, he was going to waste no time.

Benji's eyes popped open and immediately tried to fight past the people there. He saw the door and tried to run straight for it but when his legs hit the floor he collapsed with a gasp.

He looked back to check his legs to see what went wrong. That's when he saw his entire left leg in a cast and his right leg wrapped with bandages around his bullet wound. Suddenly a familiar face appeared above him; Ethan.

"Ethan?" Benji was confused and everything was overwhelming, and he couldn't take all the stress anymore, and he let darkness take him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What happened? Is he ok?" Brandt asked right after Benji pasted out again on the floor. Four nurses and 3 Doctors were there to help get Benji situated and to see him he managed to hurt himself anymore than what already happened to him.

"He will be fine," The Doctor started, "He has experiences intense trauma and was likely scared when he woke up. He just needs to rest."

"But what was all… _that."_ Brandt said again, the Doctor didn't quite understand.

"I'm not sure I understand. What are you refusing to when you say, _that."_ The doctor mimicked.

"The heavy breathing and the panic and glazed look with immediate combat mode." Brandt explained getting a little frustrated.

"When he woke up he went into fight or flight mode. It is common for people to experience them after they have been held under stressful or intense and dangerous situations that had been a matter of life or death." The doctor explained before leaving the room with the nurses and doctors.

"If anything changes or you have any concerns, feel free to hit the call button again." On of the nurse said before leaving with everyone else.

Ethan, Luther, and Brandt were left in the room alone with Benji now laying flat on the bed again; the monitors softly beeping in the background.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _There was blood on Benji's fingers as he went through the mass of cables, cutting and reconnecting them. Next to him, Jane was leaning against the server, pressing her hand on the bullet wound in her abdomen. His mind was racing. This whole ting wasn't going fast enough._

" _He's been gone too long," Benji decided, connecting the last two cables, cutting himself again in the process. Benji grunted with frustration as he turned to Jane. "Listen. When the power comes back on, these two drives go into this bay, okay?" He didn't wait for her to respond but started down the passageway to the room where he knew Brandt was working on the power. How hard could it be to turn on the lights, for God's sake? Something must have gone wrong. Great._

 _Reaching the door, he could see Brandt and Wistrom tangled up with each other in a heavy struggle. Prepared, Benji raised his gun with two hands to steady the weapon. He had a perfect aim for Wistrom's head. He pulled the trigger, but instead everything around him exploded the second the bullet exited the gun. It had been too late._

Benji woke up bathed in cold sweat. Breathe heavy and beeping monitors behind him. He looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the bed he laid in; then the pain that flooded through his body. He bed was propped up slightly, so he wasn't fully on his back. His right arm was in a sling with a bandage wrapping around his bicep across his chest keeping his arm close to his body. His hand was in a cast and his ribs were wrapped with bandages. He had some tape over his broken nose and his legs were still casted and bandaged. His feet were tapped and wrapped as well. Benji looked down and saw the welts on his chest and abdomen from the electricity knobs. He saw purple and blue streaks across his body from the electricity that had previously coursed through his veins.

Benji noticed three figures in the corner of the room. Panic spike in his as he remembered cigar, blondie, and tattoos. But tried to relax when he noticed it was his team. Luther was asleep on the floor while Brandt had takin three chairs to make a bed and sleep on that and Ethan was asleep on the window ceil with his head leaned up against the glass. They looked exhausted and Benji wondered how much time had passed since he'd been rescued and how long he was help hostage. How long had his team been worrying over him trying to find him. Benji did find himself smile lightly at how his team were willing to stay with him.

He looked at the clock on the wall; 2:27am.

Benji noticed a glass of water, sitting on a table to his left. Struggling just slightly to reach with his right hand across his body for the water. Doing this made Benji's ribs and multiple cuts a bruise to ache and Benji cried out trying to be as quiet as possible. Preparing for the pain he tried again, leaning over the bed and folding in on himself. Grunting he reached further and suddenly his ribs and cuts were relieved from the pain for a second before he landed face first onto the floor with a loud crash.

Ethan jolted awake and pulled out his gun he managed to hide from the doctors. Ethan scanned the room and saw Benji wasn't in bed. Luther and Brandt were at the ready as well.

"Benji?" Luther said in a whisper.

Benji let out a low groan and the three of them rushed to the other side of the bed. Benji was flat on his face with his right-hand pinned underneath him and left arm wrapped to his body. Benji's legs were still partly on the bed tied up in the sheets

Brandt and Ethan rushed over and help him out of the bed, so he sat on the hospital floor. Benji groaned again when they got his situated.

"Benji what on earth were you doing?" Ethan asked frustrated that Benji could have hurt himself and he should have woken them up if he needed anything.

"I was just trying to get the water." Benji said pointing with his good arm (even though it has a cast) up to the glass of water.

Ethan let out a light-hearted sigh as Luther grabbed the water for Benji. Benji was grateful for the cool liquid to reverse the dry mouth he had for a long time now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"How are you feeling?" Brandt asked as they just finished lifting Benji onto the bed again; Benji did cry out every now and then when someone would lay their hand on his ribs or other bruised parts of his body.

"Never better." Benji replied getting comfortable.

"Well, Thank God you are ok." Luther said examining Benji's wounds once again.

A few moments had past of them just standing around when Ethan spoke up. "Hey, Brandt, Luther would you mind going to get Benji more water and some food that he can easily eat?"

Brandt and Luther headed out without saying a word and it looked like Benji wanted to protest but Ethan gave him no time to do so. Once Luther and Brandt were out of the room Ethan turned back around to Benji who sat there and watch Ethan with his puppy eyes and that saddened baby face.

"Benji..." Ethan tried to find the right words he wanted to say. "I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"Ethan, all of this is not your fault. You do know that don't you?"

Ethan was silent and that's when Benji realized that Ethan did blame himself for what happened.

"Ethan, its wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. You saved me. You got me out before anything could happen. You…" Ethan cut Benji off.

"You died Benji." Ethan blurted out.

"what?" Benji spoke so softly it was like a whisper. He was shocked.

"When Brandt and I found you, you were already dead." Ethan said.

Benji started to look around the room and tried to steady himself even though he was sitting on his bed he felt the world turn upside down. _I died?_ He thought trying to catch his breath.

"We managed to bring you back, but we didn't think you would make it." Ethan kept talking, for some reason Ethan really needed to let Benji know. Why? He had no clue. "We couldn't get to you in time."

Benji gathered his thoughts and tried to calm himself down. "You are talking like I'm still dead. You brought me back Ethan."

Ethan and Benji sat in the room until Brandt and Luther came back with the food and water. Luther handed Benji some pudding and a banana with a bottle of water. They also brought back some food to divide between Luther Brandt and Ethan.

"Thought we could all use the energy." Luther said handing Ethan some food.

They ate in silence and Luther and Brandt could feel the tension in the room. It wasn't long after Benji ate that he fell asleep again. Benji looked awful. His bruises had deepened. His black eye and bruised face it was difficult not to imagine how he got them. They saw the streaks of electricity that had been through his body. His broken nose and dislocated shoulder. Bandages were covering Benji head to toe. They all felt guilty that he was the one that had to go through that. Benji was the most lovable out of them and he did nothing wrong, he didn't deserve what had come to him and he doesn't deserve all the pain and hardships that has come with the job.

The three of them hung around the hospital most of the day. They would take turns watching Benji as the other would go and take a shower or get something to eat. At around 7 o'clock in the evening the three of them were quietly doing there own thing while Benji slept. Ethan was doing some work or research on his laptop. Brandt was watching something on his phone and Luther was reading a book.

A nurse came in with a small cot, "I'm sorry, there is only room for one cot in here. But I can get each of you some blankets and pillows for tonight. Last night you boys looked uncomfortable."

"Thank you." Ethan said standing up and helping her move some chairs to put the cot in the corner of the room.

The nurse smiled and walked out of the room after saying that she would return shortly with some pillows and blankets. Ethan took his seat again next to Benji's bed and looked back at his computer. For some reason he couldn't focus and looked back towards Benji who looked a little uneasy in his sleep but still seemed ok. Ethan tried to work on his laptop and ended up putting it away and trying to doze off in the chair he was sitting in.  
"Ethan, why don't you use the cot?" Brandt asked when he saw that Ethan was trying to get comfortable in his chair.

"The cot is for one of you two. I'm fine sleeping here." Ethan said closing his eyes again.

"But none of use are using it. Come on just lay down for a few minutes." Brandt pushed a little.

Ethan sighed, "Promise one of you will wake me up when you are going to sleep?" Ethan asked the two of them who both nodded yes, and Ethan hesitated for a moment before laying down one the cot. It was surprisingly comfortable all considering.

Ethan manage to doze off quick. Luther went back to reading his book before a few minutes later Benji started to wheeze and seemed to not be able to breathe. Luther put down his book rather fast and rushed over to Benji's bed. That's when he saw that Benji was covered with cold sweat and his face was scrunched up. He started to shake his breathe became more rapid and he started mumble uncoherent words and phrases.

"Press the help button." Luther said turning around to face Brandt who was watching him carefully.

Brandt quickly made his way over to the button and pressed it before going to Ethan and taping him on the shoulder to wake him up. Ethan looked at Brandt waiting for him to explain but when he saw Benji and him shaking and rapid breathing he knew why his teammate woke him up.

Ethan rushed over to Benji's bedside with Brandt; Luther was already there. There wasn't much they could do but wait for the nursed to come in. Not long after Brandt pushed the button a nurse quickly came into the room and saw that Benji was freaking out. Quickly she poked her head out the door and yelled for some help and 3 more nurses came into the room.

The laid Benji flat on his bed and removed the pillow from his head and put some stuff that either of the IMF agents knew, into Benji's IV. One of the nurses told them to wait outside in the hallway and all they saw before leaving the room was their beaten friend struggle to breath and layered in cold sweat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The nurse came out an hour later and Ethan, Brandt and Luther had gone into the waiting room. The nurse walked over to the three of them who were relaxing on the chairs. It wasn't that late, only about 10 o'clock but to them it felt like the night would never end. The three of them saw the nurse come over to them and they immediately got up on their feet.

"Your friend is fine. We do need to talk about his mental health though. He has a serious anxiety issue and doesn't seem to sleep very well without having any nightmares. Your friend has PTSD from some traumatic events. It will take some time to get better until then he's going to be like this for some time." The nurse reported and let her words sink in before adding on, "If you want. You may go back into your friends' room."

They nodded and walked back to Benji's room. Ethan was the first to walk in opening the door slowly to find Benji with a few more tubes that last time, sleeping peacefully in his bed with his covers folding at his waist. His good arm lay next to his side while the other one still was in a sling wrapped against his body.

They looked at Benji's frail body and each felt guilty. "What are we going to do?" Brandt asked no one in particular.

"We get Benji better. That's what we do." Ethan stated as plain as that.

There wasn't much they could do besides sitting around Benji's room waiting for him to wake up. They got ready for the night. Luther slept on the cot while Ethan took his place on the window ceil again and Brandt went back to his chairs he slept on the night before.

Ethan watched Benji carefully. He studied him and didn't go to sleep for another hour or so until he felt comfortable that Benji would be ok for the hour that he slept.

When Ethan woke up, he was greeted with Luther, Brandt and Benji having breakfast together laughing at some jokes and telling stories.

"Good morning Ethan," Brandt said tossing him a bagel. Luther and Benji let out a breathy laugh as Ethan caught the bagel clearly caught off guard by the morning breakfast. Brandt continued telling his story while Ethan grabbed a bottle of water.

Ethan could hear laughter as Brandt finished his story. Ethan couldn't help but smile that his team was having a good time. And soon enough Ethan joined the conversation and each of them told funny or embarrassing stories from day to day life or from past missions. Ethan had some good almost-failed-mission stories.

Once everyone was out of stories and they wiped tears away from there eyes from laughing so hard, they looked at the time. 3:12 pm.

"Would you look at the time," Luther said cleaning up his area from snacks and food they ate, "We should probably let you rest Benji."

Brandt and Ethan agreed and stood up cleaning their area as well as Benji's area.

"I feel fine. I don't need to rest just yet." Benji didn't want this fun moment with his team to end.

"We will be here when you wake up." Brandt said leaning up against the wall waiting for everyone else.

Ethan and Luther helped to get Benji comfortable before leaving the room to let Benji get some sleep.

Ethan was the first one to come back to Benji's room after the three of them left the hospital to go put some clean clothes on and take a shower.

Benji was asleep, as expected, so Ethan took a seat next to him and tried not to doze off. He found it harder to keep his eyes open though. He laid his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes. He was awakened when he heard struggling and saw Benji trying to get out of bed.

"What on earth?! Benji what are you going?!" Ethan yelled rushing over to the other side of the bed to try and keep Benji there.

"I need to get out of this room." Benji said looking desperate. "Please Ethan."

Ethan decided that he would help meet his friends' desires, but he was going to do them his way.

"A wheelchair?" Benji asked when Ethan pulled one out of the closet.

"Yes, Benji you can't use crutches when both of your legs are busted up."

"A wheelchair?" Benji asked again not know what he was complaining about and how he would fix it.

Ethan just gave Benji a glare before motioning that he need help into the wheelchair.

Ethan wrapped his arm around Benji's back and Benji gasped when Ethan hit one of his many whip lashes. Ethan let go and looked at where he had touched and saw the red and purple area and gave an apologetic look before wrapping his arm around him again, avoiding the whipped area.

Once Benji was in the chair Ethan pushed Benji out the door and down the hall.

"This is humiliating." Benji muttered just loud enough for Ethan to hear.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to get out of the room." Ethan said heading for the back doors that lead outside.

The sun felt good on Benji's face. He hadn't felt the sun on his skin for what felt like years. Benji closed his eyes and enjoyed the clean air and cool wind. Ethan found a bench close by and parked Benji next to it taking a seat himself.

"It looks like you are doing better today," Ethan started, "That's good."

"Yeah, you don't look to bad yourself." Benji joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Really Benji, you look good." Ethan said.

"Thanks," Benji cleared his throat, "It was nice to joke and laugh this morning with everyone."

"You took all the cream cheese," Ethan chuckled a little, "I couldn't put any on my bagel."

"That I did." Benji laughed. Ethan missed Benji's laugh and his smile. He was different, of course, when they rescued him. His torturers took his light-hearted spirit with them.

They sat there for a few moments and Benji seemed to be uneasy, not that he was uncomfortable but…

"Whatever you want to say Benji, say it." Ethan said still focusing on the view in front of them.

"How long was I dead?" Benji blurted out and almost caught Ethan by surprise.

Ethan paused for a moment, "I don't know."

"What happened to the three men who kidnapped me?"

"Dead."

"You killed them?"

"Only two of them. Brandt killed he other one."

Benji nodded with a weird look on his face before looking back at the view.

"Benji," Ethan started seeming hesitant, "What do you remember?"

Benji stayed silent not sure whether he was ready or not to share those memories. After a moment or so of silence Ethan just nodded, understanding that Benji didn't want to share and they both went back to enjoying the view of the city on a hill outside the hospital.

 **Hey everyone! I have no clue what to do with this story. If you have an clues or ideas of where you would like this story to go I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Please leave some ideas and reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

While Benji was healing in the hospital his team slept in his room from time to time and spend the morning or evening with him. This went on for a couple of weeks. Benji still woke up some nights yelling and screaming, only a few times had his team been there to help him.

His arm was out of a sling and his cast on his hand had been off for about a week and he was now wearing a wrist brace. His nose was fine now, and his cuts had faded into scares or scabs still trying to heal. But his bruises still showed and the electricity marks on his skin were still there, just as bright and noticeable as day one.

His legs however, where a different story. His bullet wound had healed well but his knee was the problem. He had had four surgeries on his knee putting bolts and screws in it. It was going to take more than he would like to heal.

The day he was released from the hospital, he had to leave in a wheelchair. Ethan, Brandt and Luther helped him into the car and headed back to a different apartment then previously, for obvious reasons.

"Here we are," Ethan said parking the car.

Luther got out of the car and opened Benji's door and helped him out. Brandt handed Benji some crutches who nodded in thanks and adjusted himself to be able to use them. His arms ached a little bit but not so much that he couldn't use crutches.

They walked through the doors of the building, Benji in the middle of them as they walked inside. Ethan looked at Benji apologetic as they looked at the flights of stairs in front of him.

Benji looked down at the floor and cleared his throat as he quietly said, "I'm going to need some help."

Ethan understood and nodded towards Brandt who took the crutches from Benji and handed them to Luther. Ethan and Brandt lifted Benji up into a chair they made with their arms and walked up the stairs.

Ethan knew Benji was uncomfortable and embarrassed but chose not to saying anything and tried to pick up the phase hoping that Brandt who as well.

Once they reached the third floor Ethan and Brandt cautiously lowered Benji to the floor. Luther handed him his crutches.

"Thanks," Benji muttered as he cleared his throat again.

The three of them nodded as if saying _You're welcome_.

Luther opened the door to the apartment and Benji followed him in first, followed by Brandt then Ethan.

Benji located the nearest seat and took his place. He was on a small couch that could barely fit two people on it at once, yet Benji being Benji, he managed to lay down and prop his leg up and with in seconds Benji was fast asleep.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I got a new jobs and school as been busy and so on and so on. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I will have another chapter up soon, I just wanted to post this short one to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Benji! Wake up!"

Benji's eyes shot open and without warning punched the figure above him right in the face.

Seconds after, Benji realized that he was still on the small couch.

Ethan had stumbled backwards from the punch and now had a bloody nose.

Benji caught his breath and realized that Ethan was bleeding.

"Ethan, your nose…"

"Yeah, I know Benji." Ethan said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Benji said going to help him.

"It's ok, stay there, don't hurt yourself." Ethan said sincere and there was no trace of anger or frustration at all. Instead there was calmness and sincerity.

Ethan quickly walked into the kitchen area that is connected to the living room and grab a paper towel which he put to his nose after he washed it with water from the sink.

"Ethan, I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was you. And you startled me. I know that I –" Benji got cut off.

"Benji."

"Yeah?"

"Your babbling."

"Sorry."

Ethan finished cleaning up and sat across from Benji. That's when Benji noticed the time. 1:53am. He's been asleep for about 5 hours now.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Ethan asked with a soft voice.

"Not really."

Ethan still sat there waiting for Benji to speak up again.

"Ethan, I don't need babysitting. I'm fine. I don't need a shadow watching my every move. Ok?! I'm fine! I don't want to talk about it and that's that!" Benji's eyes started to water and his jaw tightened.

Ethan waited a moment before sighing and stood up, "Good, cause we are going to have some time off outside the apartment. Once Brandt and Luther wake up we are going out to eat and going to see a movie."

Benji was a little surprised. Since when did they get time off to relax and enjoy themselves without having to worry about whether they would live to see the next sun. The last time Benji remembers having "Time off" was when he played Halo 5 on his computer at work a few years ago. But Ethan looked serious about it and that's all they had to say about that.

Benji dozed off once or twice but never when back to sleep. Ethan on the other hand fell asleep on the chair next to him around 2:45 am. The room was filled with Ethan's soft snoring.

Feeling a bit hungry, Benji get ready to stand up and reached for his crutches, which he couldn't find. Looking around the room he found them leaned up against the wall near the fridge.

 _Great_ Benji thought with a sigh. He didn't even have his wheelchair near him either.

He didn't' want to wake Ethan up so Benji slowly stood up and hobbled towards the kitchen. Pain shot through his leg and up into his body. Every step he took he thought he would collapse but step by step he reached the fridge. He grabbed his crutches which he then leaned on once he got them under his arms.

He opened the fridge and grabbed some carrots, the only thing he found in the fridge besides some milk, and he hobbled back towards the couch. He would have made it just fine if his crutch hadn't gotten caught on a chair. He stumbled and tried to catch himself with his leg. His leg shot out in front of him but instead pain shot up from his foot up to his left shoulder and Benji yelped dropping to the floor. As he fell his head smashed against a small table by the couch and knocked him out cold.

Luther and Brandt woke up at the same time and headed towards the living area where Ethan and Benji where.

When they got there, they were greeted with Benji sitting on the couch with blood covering half of Benji's face and Ethan surrounded by bloodied paper towels, rags and bandages.

"What happened?!" Brandt said running over to Benji who was trying not to show that he was in pain.

"Benji decided that it would be a good idea to get up on his own and hobble over to the fridge to get food; in the dark!" Ethan said clearly frustrated that Benji didn't wake him up for help.

"I would have been fine if my crutch hadn't gotten stuck on the chair." Benji protested.

"I found you on the floor UNCONOCIOUSE with BLOOD pooled around your HEAD BENJI! I thought you were DEAD!" Ethan was practically yelling at this point.

The room silence as Ethan's voice cut out. Benji felt guilty knowing that the sight would scare anyone. Luther and Brandt keep looking between Ethan and Benji.

Luther broke the awkward silence and moved toward Ethan taking a wet rag and wiping some of the blood that matted Benji's face.

Once the blood was cleaned up they bandaged the gash on his face and Benji nodded in thanks.

Ethan sighed, "Ok, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Brandt asked.

"To eat and relax. We got no food in the fridge and we could all use a breath of fresh air." Ethan grabbed his jacket. "Benji, crutches or wheelchair?"

"Crutches."

"To bad, your getting a wheelchair."

"What?! Why did you ask me in the first place then?" Benji was clearly confused.

"Because I wanted to make you feel like you were still somewhat in control of something." Ethan with a smile.

"Oh, thanks mate." Benji made a sarcastic face towards Ethan as Brandt got the wheelchair.

"you're welcome." Ethan faintly said as him and Brandt helped Benji into the chair.

The rest of the day went smoothly. They had a great lunch together; laughing and joking to one another. Luther slept through the movie and Brandt kept trying to throw popcorn into his mouth while Ethan and Benji held back a laugh.

After the movie they went out for ice cream and once again told funny stories. Ethan loved watching his team enjoy themselves. Everything was perfect, until his phone rang.

"Is this Ethan Hunt?" The man on the phone asked.

"It is. Who is this, may I ask." Ethan wondered feeling a bit worried.

"This is Doctor Galloway, Benjiman Dunn's doctor. We need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day they headed back to the hospital for a checkup, yes, it has only been one or two days since he left but doctors' orders.

They walked into the room and Benji took a seat on the bed still holding his crutches which Luther took while Benji got situated.

The doctor came in a minute later with a clipboard.

"Alright Benjamin. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Benji stated clearing his throat feeling a bit nervous.

"Good, good. Anything that is bothering you? Any pain? Nauseous? Nightmares? Any concerns?"

Benji's team looked at him and Benji felt their starts.

"No," Benji lied after a pause clearing his throat again, "Nothing like that."

The doctor started at him for a moment and decided to move on. "Great, I'll get right into it then. We want to put you through physical therapy, not right now of course; but when you get your cast off we want to start about a week afterward to make sure that your knee still knows how to function. We had to put screws and plates into your knee so we want your body to learn how to walk with a brand new knee. We have sessions here and after a few day to a week we will transfer you to some place fairly close to here where you will go."

"How long will i be in physical therapy?" Benji asked not liking the idea.

"Depends. Could be a month or two or it could be a year maybe more."

"A year?" Brandt cut in.

"Yes, Benjamins knee didn't just break, it shattered. There was almost nothing left of it. It was a miracle that he didn't lose his leg."

The room was silent for a few moments before the doctor spoke again.

"I can tell that this is a shook to you and your friends. I will give you some time to process it all and if you have any questions i will be back shortly." With that the doctor left the room leaving the four of them in the room to process what was about to happen.

"Benji -" Ethan started before Benji suddenly exploded.

"I can't go into physical therapy. It will take to long. I can't stay here. What about the team? You guys will have to leave and move on. I will be alone. I can't be alone. I need to get out of this stupid cast. I want to go back to the IMF. I can't-"

"Benji!" Brandt almost screamed as he was trying to get Benji's attention earlier in Benji's outburst. "We aren't going to leave you."

The doctor came in a few minutes later and explained everything that was going to happen and that Benji would start in about a week after they make sure Benji's leg was ready for it.

A few months later Benji had finished his first day of Physical Therapy at the hospital. Benji had had his cast off for about a week and a half.

The only thing Benji worked on today was learning how to walk. He was put in between two bars for support and he had to walk from one end to another. He was watched by two workers there in case he fell or needed help. Brandt went with him while Ethan and Luther were on a quick mission that they had to take care of; they should be back by tomorrow if everything goes as planned.

Brandt helped Benji into the car. Benji grunted a little bit when his knee, which was only wrapped in bandages and a splint, bumped into the side of the car.

"You good?" Brandt asked.

"Yeah." Benji said between tight lips.

Brandt hurried over to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat and drove back to the apartment they were renting.

They were on the 4th floor but the place they were staying at did, in fact, have an elevator. Benji hobbled his way to the door to their room as Brandt opened it. Their apartment wasn't that big. It had a small kitchen/living room and 2 bedrooms with 2 singles in one room and the other room is a master bedroom. Benji, with much convincing and arguing agreed to take the bigger bed while Brandt and Luther shared a room and Ethan slept on the couch in the living area. Benji took a seat at the small table near the front door with a heavy sigh.

Brandt looked over at Benji who looked exhausted and ready for a nap.

"You want to get some rest while I get some fast food nearby?" Brandt asked.

"Sure." The Brit said closing his eyes. Brandt gave out a breathy chuckle and headed out the door to get some burgers and fries.

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to write. I hope this chapter is good enough until I can get another one up. I've been stressed about work and school and all sorts and such, BUT the chaos has ended for the most part and I can know get back to writing on a regular basis like I have done before! Sorry again! I LOVE reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Brandt got back 15 minutes later. Benji was still in the same spot and hadn't moved.

Brandt softly smiled as he lightly hit Benji on the shoulder to wake him up. He set Benji's food in front of him on the table. Benji blinked a few times before his eyes were open. He sat up a little bit from slouching in the chair he was in.

"Thanks," Benji said softly.

"Sure." Brandt responded biting into his Burger as Benji did the same.

It wasn't long before the two of them crawled into bed leaving their trash on the table.

0

Luther and Ethan walked through the front door sore and dirty. They set their gear on the floor by the fridge and noticed the trash on the table.

Ethan was too tired to be angry so instead he cleaned it up himself and flopped onto the couch just about 5 feet in front of him. Luther quietly opened the door to the room he and Brandt shared and did the same thing Ethan did and flopped into bed.

0

Brandt woke up and immediately noticed Luther laying on his bed asleep, his shoes were still on, gear still lazily thrown by his bed. He didn't even get dressed into clean clothing.

Brandt quietly went out into the kitchen and worked on stuff on his laptop. Brandt kept the lights off because Ethan was still sleeping on the couch in the same condition as Luther, shoes off, dirty clothes, gear thrown around him.

Brandt looked at the time; 8:26 am.

He looked back down at his laptop trying to focus on what he was doing. Suddenly he heard something coming from Benji's room. He didn't think much of it and went back to work.

The noises wouldn't stop though, so Brandt stood up and opened Benji's door thinking he was trying to get out of bed on his own and needed help.

What Brandt saw instead was a restless Benji, eyes still closed, in a cold sweat.

 _Nightmare_ Brandt thought worriedly not knowing what to do.

He rushed over to Benji's bedside and tried to wake him up. No matter how many times he tried to shake the brit awake he still was in his foggy state. Unable to wake him up he hurried to Ethan in the other room, who was still asleep. Ethan woke up easily and saw Brandt's frantic state and followed him into Benji's room.

Ethan takes one look at Benji and softly curses under his breath as he ran over to Benji. He placed a hand on his shoulder and the other one on his head.

"He's burning up." Ethan said and looked toward Brandt who already knew what to get at that point and left the room. He returned seconds later with water and a cold washcloth.

Brandt placed the wash cloth on Benji's forehead and handed the bottle of water to Ethan who set it down next to the bed. Benji didn't seem to get any better. He started to talk and mumble in his poor excuse for sleep.

"I won't tell you," Benji mumbled before yelling, "STOP! Please stop."

Ethan and Brandt both looked helplessly at each other neither one of them able to do anything.

Luther entered the room after waking up from the yelling. He had a concerned look on his face then saw Benji squirming on the bed, in a cold sweat, his face scrunched up in pain.

"What happened?" Luther asked panicking as he rushed over to Ethan.

"Nightmare." Brandt replied.

"Benji! Wake up!" Ethan tried but Benji was too far gone.

"I won't tell you anything!" Benji yelled weakly, "They're my friends."

The three of them glanced at each other for a moment with both compassion and guilt written across their faces.

0

Benji repeated phrases such as, "I won't tell you,"," Stop" "It hurts! Stop please." "Put the hammer down!"

This went on for a while until Benji went back into a settling unconsciousness. The three of them took a shaky breath feeling sorrowful for Benji and what he has gone through.

Benji still hasn't said anything to anyone about what happened when he was taken. The three of them were curious but didn't say anything to put presser on Benji.

0

Benji's eyes slowly opened and were welcomed with a light coming from the window. Blinking a few times, he sat up and found his crutches by his bed along with a glass of water.

He drank the water and got out of bed using the crutches to make his way into the kitchen area.

Benji's team were sitting around the table eating breakfast and playing cards. They all turned their attention over to Benji as soon as he walked in.

"Morning," Benji said not noticing their hard stares, "Everything alright?"

Ethan, Brandt and Luther looked at each other. "Yeah, how are you feeling this morning Benji?" Ethan said as the others looked on with a mix of curiosity and worry.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Benji was a bit confused as he just then noticed his teams' stares.

"No reason," Ethan said, "Just wondering how physical therapy was yesterday."

Benji groaned.

"That back huh?" Luther said,

"I just can't do anything with this leg. Its going to take so much longer than I had hoped for it to heal." Benji said looking down clearly frustrated.

Brandt sighed, "hang in there Benji."

"yeah, hang in there, they say." Benji muttered loud enough for his team to hear.

There was pause and silence filled the room until Benji started up again. "I'm tired of hearing, hang in there Benji, it's alright Benji, I could be worst Benji, you'll heal Benji, it will be over before you know it Benji. I don't need that."

"What is it you need then?" Ethan said suddenly which took Benji off guard a little bit.

"I don't know! Not that though!" Benji said in his high-pitched voice of his that his team had heard many times when he got scared or panicked.

With that Benji made is way back into his room needing some space and time to breath.

"What was that all about?" Brandt asked.

"You have to try to understand what Benji has been though. Its not over. He still has memories that are to hard for him to share with anyone. He is still haunted by what happed to him. We just have to be patient with him." Ethan explained as Brandt and Luther nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Benji sat down on his bed and set his crutches near him. He put his head to his hands and started to cry.

 _No, stop it. You aren't allowed to cry. This is stupid. Stop it!_ Benji thought to himself trying to keep the tears from running down his face.

Ethan walked in a few minutes later and sat down on the bed next to Benji who had quickly wiped away the tears that had covered his checks and chin.

There was a pause before Ethan spoke up, "Benji, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ethan stayed where he was and didn't move but didn't say anything either.

"Ok." Ethan whispered under his breath and they continued to sit in silence. After a few minutes had past Ethan stood up from the bed, "I'm only here to listen when you are ready to talk." Ethan gave a small smile before heading towards to door.

Benji watched him as he opened the door and closed it behind him, watching his friend leave and his chance to say everything he wanted, needed, to say and get off his chest. He looked down at his broken knee and wanted to cry but nothing came. The feeling of loneliness wrapped around him.

00000

It wasn't long before Ethan returned with two glasses of water and handed Benji one glass as he kept the other one.

"What's this for?" Benji asked.

"To drink." Ethan said and sat back down on Benji's bed were he originally had been seated before.

"I-." Benji trailed off as his voice cracked and for some reason tears forming in his eyes.

Ethan just took a sip of the water and didn't say anything, allowing Benji's to continue with an unsteady voice.

"The only things I remember is the torture…" Benji said is almost a whisper. Ethan kept silent.

"I woke up in a small room, hanging from the ceiling with…" Benji hesitated for a second, "With my hands and feet tied. There were four men. One of them, who seemed like the leader asked a bunch of questions about the IMF and you and Luther, Brandt and our team. When I wouldn't answer he would leave the room and the other three men would…" Benji trailed off again not wanting to relive the memory.

Ethan nodded understanding what happened. Benji didn't want to say anything. "They… cut and they beat me, they got angry…" Benji started to shake just slightly from the memory and Ethan decided not to touch him.

Benji continued, "One of the men had a- um... had a gun…. And shot me in the leg…" Benji trailed off with glazed eyes and a painful memory replaying in his mind.

"That's not even the worst of it," Benji scoffed, "They had this… this hammer. My ribs and my knee payed the price." Tears started to roll down Benji's cheeks. Ethan remembered hearing about the hammer when Benji was having his nightmare last night. "Why didn't they just kill me?"

Ethan was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

Benji tried to bite back the sobs and tried to continue, "When I woke up again I was cold, really cold and covered in my own blood… the three men were still there, in the room, with me. They didn't ask me an more questions. They just continue…."

Ethan watched him intensely as Ethan was learning about what happened to Benji more and more.

"They had… um… had a whip… 24…. 24 times it hit my skin…. Finally, they gave me one last chance to give answers, but I wouldn't…." Benji was shaking now. "They had this machine…." Benji started but then stopped explaining after a moment.

Ethan laid a comforting hand on Benji's shoulder and left the room closing the door behind him. Tears stained Ethan's face as we walked away from Benji's room. He felt Luther and Brandt's eyes on him as he grabbed the keys and left the apartment.

Luther and Brandt looked at each other knowing that Benji must have told Ethan about what happened to him. It must have been terrible if it made Ethan cry. The only time Luther heard about Ethan crying was when he thought he lost his wife a few years ago.

They weren't sure they wanted to know what Benji went through knowing what that information did to their team leader.

What nightmare did Benji have to live through?

00000

Ethan wasn't anywhere to be found. Brandt and Luther still stayed out of Benji's room, they wanted to go in but they also were scared to walk in and know all of Benji's secrets.

Hours past and Luther picked up some food near their apartment they were staying at. Luther pulled out the boxes of food and motioned to Brandt to follow him, which Brandt did. They walked into Benji's.

"Benji?" Brandt asked. The room was dark but not too dark. They could just make out Benji's silhouette sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to turn on the lights. Ok?" Brandt then flicked on the small light that hung in the middle of the room. IT wasn't that bright so Benji didn't show any reaction to it.

Benji's checks were stained with tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

"We got you some food." Luther suggested towards the box of chicken salad.

Benji nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment. Brandt sat on the floor across from Benji, Luther sat on the chair he pulled up near to the others. They weren't too close to Benji, they didn't want to make Benji feel crowded.

Both didn't know what to do or even say. Ethan is gone and was scared away by his own friends' experiences

"Is Ethan still gone?" Benji said still staring at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah, do you know where he went?" Luther asked in his soft, caring voice.

"No, but I know where he might be headed." Benji said even quitter, "he will be back soon."

"What makes you saw that?" Brandt asked curiously.

"For that answer, you will need to ask our team leader."

 **Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. This normally doesn't happen, but I had a lot of school work to do! I hope you are liking my story so far. If you have any suggestions to the story or if you noticed parts where I didn't fill in the gaps and it hasn't gotten solved, please review and let me know! I LOVE REVIEWS! New chapter up soon (hopefully)!**


	17. Chapter 17

Almost 38 hours later, Ethan walked through the door soaking wet. Brandt, Luther and Benji where in the kitchen playing cards.

"Ethan! What the heck, where did you go?!" Brandt was clearly frustrated as he threw his cards down on the table in front of him.

Ethan gave a glance over to Benji who then stood up and excused himself from the room knowing that Ethan was going to say.

They heard Benji's door shut and Ethan started, "I went back."

"Back? Beck where Ethan?" Luther asked.

Ethan hesitated, "Where Benji was taken."

Both Brandt and Luther hearts dropped remembering what state they found Benji in in that place.

"Why?" Brandt asked after a moment in a quiet voice.

Ethan just looked at the ground biting the side of his tongue. That's when Brandt noticed his hands and knuckles where blooded.

"Ethan, your hands…. What happened?"

Ethan looked down at his hands to acknowledge them but didn't say anything for a moment, trying to gather his words. "The 3 men. That killed Benji. There bodies were still there."

Luther and Brandt still looked at Ethan trying to put the pieces together, but they couldn't.

"Ethan, what did Benji tell you?" Luther asked in that soft, comforting voice of his. Ethan took a seat across from where his team, not including Benji, sat. He then told exactly what Benji said.

"Benji was shot, stabbed, cut, whipped, broken, electrocuted and finally killed. They did that to him. For what? Information they didn't even care about? All the pain and torture for nothing!? MY TEAMMATE, MY FRIEND WAS BEATEN TO A PULP! NOT KNOWING WHETHER HE WAS GOING TO LIVE OR DIE! THEY SHOT HIM AND BEAT HIM BECAUSE BENJI WOULDN'T TELL THEM ABOUT US! _US_!" Ethan took a deep breath, "Benji didn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve this life. Yet Benji was willing to DIE FOR US! HE WAS WILLING TO KEEP UP SAFE BY GIVING UP HIS LIFE! AND HE DID! THEY KILLED HIM! THEY KILLED HIM FOR NOTHING! NOTHING BUT FUN!" Ethan yelled.

Luther was frozen in his seat. The only things moving was his tears that rolled down his face as Luther watched Ethan's reactions and remember Benji's lifeless body that he drove to the hospital.

Brandt had his hands covering his face, not wanting anyone to see how this new knowledge affected him. There friend, Benjamin Dunn, who always had a smile on his face, always the one to make others laugh, the person people could trust and talk too, who had already been through so much with Lane. Was killed and brought back to feel the pain. He didn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this life.

00000

When Benji walked back out into the room he sat down, the cards still on the table right where they left them, he picked them up and started to look through them. His team started at him.

Brandt, Luther and Ethan couldn't look at Benji the same knowing what happened to him, knowing the torture Benji experienced and they weren't there to stop it.

Benji felt their eyes burn into his skull and he ignored them. "Is it my turn?" Benji asked trying to fill the uncomfortable silence. Benji knew what they were thinking, he was thinking the same thing. He tried to push the memories to the back of his mind as Brandt and Luther picked up there cards as well and started playing.

00000

Months had past and Benji was at the tail end of his physical therapy.

He could now put pressure on his leg, no too much, he still needed help with his crutches and would sometimes still use the wheelchair but all in all he was getting better.

The four of them moved back near the IMF and Ethan, Luther and Brandt started going back on missions in the field while Benji moved back into his position in the office with his computer for the time being. Ethan and his team would stop by and say hello and sometimes take Benji out for lunch every now and again.

It had been almost a week since Benji heard from his team. He was sitting at his desk doing some work when he got a call.

"Hello?" Benji answered the phone.

"Benji?" Ethan, Benji recognized his voice.

"Ethan?"

"Benji, we found him." Ethan said.

"Found who?"

Benji's heart dropped and his face went pale as Ethan spoke into the phone.

"Duane Moss"

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! I could really use some ideas for the story and so comments about the story as well. Do you want me to end the story soon or do you guys want more? If you want more what would you guys want to happen? Please let me know I could really use your guys help! Thank you so much for the support on my story!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where is he? Do you have him? Does he know where I am? What's happened?" Benji panicked.

"It's alright Benji. He's about two hours away from the IMF." Ethan said carfully, "But he has no idea where you are. We will stop him before he gets any further. Don't worry. I'll keep in touch."

Benji didn't know what to say. He was too scared, he didn't know what to fell. It was Lane all over again. Ethan noticed Benji's struggle to talk or breath normally.

"Benji. You're fine. Really." Benji then hung up. Caught off guard and out of breath Benji grabbed his crutches and hurriedly left the room.

He stumbled through the hallway, not being able to steady himself. On his way to the elevator Benji ran into the corner of the wall and fell backward. Cursing Benji hurriedly tried to get up by himself. Finally he made it into the elevator and leaned up against the wall and suddenly noticed his rapid breathing.

Ignoring it he exited the elevator on a non-populated floor. No person in sight and he collapsed next to a trash can and started to cry. He couldn't control his breath. He started to shake and scratch at his leg that was wrapped with an ace bandage and a knee brace.

Pain started to come back not just in his leg but everywhere. From his bullet wound, to the whip lashes, stab wounds, even the electricity. He didn't know where the pain was coming from. He tried to move but he was paralyzed. He couldn't move or speak as he was shaking in the corner on an abandoned floor. Benji was terrified, he started to scream with tears that painted his checks.

00000

Ethan, Luther and Brandt plus other agents were on the move. Duane Moss was a little less than a mile away. As they got closer the anger in Ethan grew.

"Luther, you are going to have to keep me under control." Ethan whispered to Luther who was next to him. Luther nodded and continued along with Ethan and Brandt.

A few minutes past and suddenly Duane Moss was in sight. Ethan and the others drew their guns and surrounded him and started to move in.

Ethan stepped forward with his gun drawn, "Duane Moss. You are under arrest. Please stand up slowly with you hands in the air."

Moss had his back turned to Ethan as he was sitting at a table eating some food out in public. Slowly Moss stood up and turned around to face Ethan; hands in the air.

"Now get on your knees."

Slowly Moss moved closer to the earth as he got on his knees. A smile was plastered onto his face and it made Ethan unsettled or angry, he couldn't tell.

Suddenly Moss grabbed fun out of his jacket pocket and fired directly towards Ethan's chest. Four loud echoes roared, and Ethan fell backwards hitting the cold ground beneath him. The other agents open fired on Moss and Moss fell to the floor lifeless.

Luther and Brandt ran to Ethan's side.

"Ethan!" Luther yelled, panic covering his voice.

Ethan opened his eyes and lifted his shirt exposing a bullet proof vest letting out a painful sigh. Both Luther and Brandt let out a sign of relief.

"Thank God Ethan," Luther said grabbing Ethan's shirt.

"I learned from you." Ethan chuckled through the pain.

"Sir, we have a problem." On of the agents spoke up as Ethan leaned on Luther for support to stand.

"What is it?" Brandt asked.

"This isn't Duane Moss," The agent then pulled off a mask reveling a middle-aged man; a stranger.

Ethan froze with fear. "oh no… Benji."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Mr. Dunn?"

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know. I found him like this,"

"Mr. Dunn?"

Benji could hear distant voices of people he didn't recognize. Benji could hardly feel his body it burred and ached. He pried his eyes open and saw two people crouching in front of him.

Suddenly Benji's heart rate rose. He tried to stand up but didn't get half way before the weakness in his arms gave up and his legs buckled, without his crutches, he had nothing to catch himself with and he fell to the floor hard.

Where were his crutches? He spotted them behind the people in front of him.

"Mr. Dunn do you need some help?"

"What happened?"

"Is this about Moss?"

"Should I call Agent Hunt?"

"You feeling ok?"

"Mr. Dunn?"

"STOP! JUST STOP! Please go away! I'm fine. Alright, I'm fine. Now just leave me be." Benji yelled as tears ran down his face and his heart thudded against his chest.

"Sir?"

"I said go!" Benji tightened his lips and pushed his hands to his ears as if he was trying to block out the world from him.

Once the two gentlemen left Benji tried to crawl towards his crutches, but they were to far and his knee already hurt from trying to stand up earlier. Benji gave up and curled up in a corner. The world spun and Benji tightly shut his eyes trying to block out any light from reaching him again. He pressed his hand to his ears and bit his lift and let the soundless tears roll down his face.

00000

"Moss doesn't know where Benji is right?" Brandt asked in the backseat of a stolen car. That Ethan was driving.

"Then why would e use a decoy?" Luther asked.

"I don't know. We must get to Benji though. For some reason Duane Moss has it out for Benji." Ethan coldly said as he hit the gas.

They pulled into the IMF headquarters and didn't bother parking the car correctly and ran into the build that Benji worked at now. They ran into a room with a whole load of desks, each one with a computer. They ran towards Benji's desk, but he wasn't there. He's crutches were gone as well.

"Maybe his in the bathroom?" Brandt asked halfheartedly.

"Luther, you take the down stairs, Brandt take this floor, I'll search the upper floors. We will stay on coms. Be careful." Ethan ordered and then ran towards the stairs.

00000

It felt like hours, or even days, had past before Benji sat up with his back against the wall. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He was just drained.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. The room was dark except for the sunlight that creeped through the windows.

His crutches were in the same spot, when he first saw them.

Benji had started scooting across the floor keeping his injured leg off the ground. Suddenly, Benji heard the door to the stairs open the close.

Benji waited quietly, his heart racing.

"Hello?" Benji asked. No answer.

He scooted closer to the end of the hallway and looked around the corner to where he heard the noise.

Benji's heart stopped and fear flooded through his body. Duane Moss stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hello Benjamin," Moss said in a causally clam voice. His hands were behind his back and his face was dimly lit by the sunlight from outside.

Benji panicked and grabbed his crutches and tried to stand up to get away.

When Benji turned around Moss was there, leaning up against the wall fixing his cuffs on his suit jacket. "You know Benjamin, I admire you. How you have held up after what happened to you. How you survived," Moss said softly, "It couldn't have been easy, hmm?"

Benji froze as Moss talked. The sound of his voice was worse than Lanes. Moss stared at him, "Am I wrong?" Moss voice grew louder and firmer.

"No- no…. it wasn't easy. You're right." Benji started stumbling backwards, a little embarrassed.

"It's a shame," Moss said grabbing his wrist. "'I hate to kill someone with such a determination of survival. I hope they remember you."

Moss started walking toward Benji, who tried to run but with his crutches he wasn't as fast as he hoped.

Moss reached him within seconds, grabbing his crutch then Benji's shirt by the collar. With his good leg, he quickly kicked Moss in the knee cap. Moss let go of Benji as the pain vibrated through Benji leg from the impact. Benji hit the floor and grabbed his fallen crutch and wacked Moss across the side of head and it brought him to the floor.

Benji was able to get up with only one crutch and rounded the corner trying to map out where the other exit was.

"Come on Benji! Think, think, think!" Benji whisper to himself, hitting his head with his hand.

"Don't move," Benji heard with the cocking of a gun. "I got to say, I didn't think you had that in you." Moss paused, "It really is a shame. I could have used your skills…. Oh well."

Then Moss pulled the trigger.

00000

BANG! Ethan froze for a second the bolted up the stairs to the next floor and pulled out his pistol. Ethan hurried down the hallway with caution. There wasn't that much light away from the windows but Ethan knew he was in the right place when his foot connected with one of Benji's crutches.

Suddenly, Moss rounded the corner.

"Hands up." Ethan said without skipping a beat, "Where's Benji?"

"He's in the hallway behind me. I'm sure he could use your help," Ethan hesitated, "What's it going to be Hunt? Me or Benji? I'm curious to know."

"Luther, Brandt, I'm on the 36th floor. I have Duane Moss in my sights. I know where Benji is. I need backup." Ethan spoke into the coms.

"I'm afraid they aren't going to make it in time," Moss mocked.

"Then I'll keep you here myself." Ethan sent a bullet into Moss's leg and ran around the corner into the hallway to find Benji.

Benji was right were Moss said he was. Though he failed to mention that he put a bullet in his friends chest.

Blood had started to soak the ground.

"Benji!" Ethan yelled, panic in his voice.

"wha you doin'? Go ge hm." Benji mumbled, eyes closed.

"No, I got you." Ethan put pressure to his wound and Benji moaned as pain filtered into his body.

Brandt and Luther got there a few minutes later. Brandt took care of Moss while Luther came over by Ethan.

"Ethan?" Luther asked, scared of the answer.

Ethan looked up at Luther, tears in his eyes.

"He's gone."

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had given up on this story until about last week when I was re-reading it and wanted to know the ending. Lol. This story might be ending soon though. I really love this story though and don't want to end it but we will see. Thanks for supporting me and waiting around for me to start righting again.**

 **Oh and I usually don't do this but a special shout-out and thanks to SomeRandomHuman. You have followed my story and commented on almost every chapter. Thanks for the support.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ethan pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Luther asked, voice full of panic.

Ethan ignored him and told the police what happened and requested an ambulance.

"Ethan, Benji's dead."

Ethan hung up the phone and took off his jacket and pressed it to Benji's wound.

"Ethan, it's over. I don't want to believe it either. Stop it Ethan," Luther raised his voice.

"NO!" Ethan snapped and Luther saw the light in his eyes go dark. The light that once carried his hope, his ambition, and his family. Now, all Luther could see standing before him was someone else with a cold, stone look in his eyes.

Soon the ambulance arrived, Ethan got pushed out of the way as they started CPR. Quickly more men showed up with a defibulator. Ethan, Luther, and Brandt watched as Benji's body shook from the electricity coursing through his body, trying to jump start his heart. Soon Benji was zipped out of the hallway and in an ambulance.

The three of them followed right on their heels down the hallway and watched the ambulance drive off before running to their cars and speeding towards the hospital. They sat in the waiting room for what felt like days. Surrounded by this uncomfortable quiet.

"Hasn't Benji been through enough?" Ethan broke the silence.

Luther and Brandt silently agreed and they slipped back into quietness.

00000

"Family of Benjamin Dunn?"

Ethan shot up from the chairs he was laying on as he stared at the ceiling. Both Luther and Brandt stood up and followed Ethan to meet the doctor.

"How is he?" Brandt asked.

"Stable," the doctor said as the three of them let out a sigh of relief, "The bullet hit him right below his left collar bone; missing the heart by an inch. The bullet did go through bone and shattered one of his upper ribs. He flatlined five times. He just got out of surgery and you can go see him if you would like. He's resting right now and probably wont wake up for a long while."

"Thanks doctor." Ethan said as he followed his team to Benji's room.

Ethan walked into Benji's dimly lit room and the image of him laying on a hospital bed after they rescued him from Duane Moss and his men came into his mind. It was like Déjà vu. It pained Ethan to see Benji go through all of this crap. He can still remember how bad off he was at the very beginning when they got on that plane to head home and how exhausted Benji was and then all the torture and trauma he went through, all of those nightmares, all of those nights un-slept. Benji deserved better.

Again Ethan, Brandt and Luther gathered around Benji's hospital bed and waited for him to make another miraculous recovery that he will be traumatized about for maybe the rest of his life. Again Brandt, Ethan and Luther took turns taking bathroom breaks, getting food for one another, and sleeping.

Four days later was when Benji woke up. This time, to everyone's relief, Benji didn't try to jump out of his bed and run. Benji stirred in his bed for a few minutes before moaning as he tried to open his eyes.

"Luther, hit the lights." Ethan said with a soft voice. Luther nodded and reached over and turned off the lights.

Benji was able to open them more easily and they were still able to see due to the dim light coming through the blinds that covered the window.

Brandt stood up and went to the edge of Benji's bed. "How you feeling?"

Benji didn't answer, even though his eyes were open it didn't look like he was all there. He looked tired and like he just went 12 rounds with a god. Slowly his eyes slow closed again and Benji went back into the only place he could have peace, at least sometimes.

00000

19 hours later Benji did the same routine again except this time he didn't fall back to sleep again. He stirred in his bed, moaned at he tried to move, the lights were already off, and Benji slowly opened his eyes.

Ethan was the only one in the room. Ethan didn't say anything and let Benji wake up at his own pace.

"Ethan?" Benji's voice rough and scratch as the sounds dragged nails up his throat.

"Hey Benji. How are you feeling?" Ethan's voice was soft and quiet.

"Well, I'm alive." Benji began a coughing fit and Ethan grabbed him the glass of water that was by his bed that had a straw in it so he could actually drink it.

"You had us worried."

"It's not the first time." Benji tried to make a joke.

"Benji, I'm serious. You died. Again." Ethan's voice was stern but not loud.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Try to get some rest, I will be here if you need me." Ethan said as he leaned back in his chair pulling out his laptop.

"You always are."

 **Hey guys, long time, no see. Sorry about that. I haven't found the time or the motivation to do this story but I'm here now. I don't really have a solid idea about where I want to take this story so I'm going to make a deal. I will post another chapter when I get 3 ideas for this story. Thanks guys.**


End file.
